Sunset
by Pandora97
Summary: BD SPOILER! Paul Wise never really got along with the Black twins. And he's pretty pleased to never have to see Rachel again. Until one day he runs into her on First Beach. What happens? Sorry, the story is a LOT better than the summary makes it sound! PERMANENT HIATUS!
1. Jacob's Gonna Blow!

Chapter 1: Jacob's Gonna Blow!

I'm Paul Wise, and I'm just your average eighteen year old shape shifter.

My day was going along just like any normal day: eat, eat again, patrol, watch football, eat, walk in on Sam and Emily( Ewh! That usually doesn't happen everyday. Just when I'm super lucky. Read unlucky!),go to Jared's house and try not to gag when he makes out with his fiancé, Kim, eat, fight with Jacob, eat again, and here I am on First Beach.

It was sunset, (it was also one of those rare sunny days in La Push) and I was walking on the shore line of the beach, showing off my ripped muscles when it happened.

This woman in a purple bikini on her super-model-hot body was walking in the opposite direction towards me.

She had on sun glasses so at first I couldn't tell who it was. Then, I realized who it was.

Hey, I knew that face. It was the face of the my favorite she-demon , opposed to Rebecca that is.

It was my worst nightmare, Rachel Black.(Or one anyway. I think Rebecca and I hated each other more.)

Then, it happened. I felt all the gravity moving, steal cables pulling me, earth shifting, imprinting stuff that I was always seeing in Sam and Jared's minds as I looked into her almond toned eyes.

But, there was also fear. I know that might sound stupid, me a huge, muscled, werewolf. And her a small petite 120 lb 5ft6 21 year old woman.

But, I was. And not to mention Jacob Black, my pack brother, her _real_ brother was inside my head on a regular bases.

OH WONDERFUL!

"Paul?" she asked looking up at me ",Paul Wise?"

"The one and only," I answered ",Well, I don't know if I'm the one and only, but I'm Paul Wise. I'm babbling aren't I? I babble when I get nervous-"

"God Paul!" laughed Rachel " there's nothing to be nervous about! Come give me a hug!"

A hug? Now, if this were a normal world, without werewolves, imprints, and vampires, then that would have been my queue to run away screaming.

I walked forward slowly, and she walked the rest of the way closing the distance.

I pulled her into a short and sweet hug. She stepped back to look at me, and I laughed ",What was that all about? As I remember when we were kids you and your twin used to tag team me, and try to kill me at regular intervals"

"Yeah, those were the days…" she sighed ", Rebecca wasn't in Maui with Mario. Jacob wasn't chasing after Bella Swan. Yeah……"

A painful look clouded her eyes over, and I figured she was remembering Sarah, her mother.

"So, what were you up to?" I asked.

"Oh, um just walking home", she said taking a shirt out of her beach bag that I had just noticed, and slipping it on.

I raised an eyebrow. Surely, the only ones who walked/ran everywhere were us wolves?

"I um, don't drive. Not unless it is absolutely necessary" she said blushing, which was incredibly sexy.

"Oh, I walk everywhere too. I live just down the street from you, I'm going your way. Can I carry your bag for you?"

She looked at me confused, shrugged, and handed me her bag. She mumbled under her breath ",Sure, if you wanna look gay…."

"I won't look like I'm gay, just a gentleman"

She stared at me probably thinking_ how the hell did he hear that?_

I laughed ", Good ears"

"Ah" said Rachel putting her sunglasses back on, and sweeping her chocolate brown hair back with her hand.

She handed me her pink beach bag. As she did so she touched my hand.

"You're hot too" she sighed.

"Uh, thanks?" I said laughing nervously.

"What?" asked Rachel "Oh, not like that big head!"

We had started up the path between the gnarled tree roots walking back to Jacob's house, and I was just staring at her hoping I didn't look too creepy.

"So, are you Quileute boys so huge, I mean damn!" said Rachel staring at me once again.

"Yeah we're w-" Oh, duh. She doesn't know. Why would she? Way to almost give away the Tribal Council's biggest secret!

I covered up my mistake with a plain and simple ",Yeah"

Rachel nodded and we kept on walking. It stayed like that, silent. I was **terrible **at small talk.

So, we just kept on trucking. Meanwhile I was trying to get up the nerve to ask her to the bon fire and to Emily's for dinner._ Just ask her! Just ask her!_ screamed a tiny voice in my head. _Come on what's the worst she can do?_

I thought about that for a moment._ Bite my head off._ I decided.

I ended up listening to the voices in my head._ Oh wonderful! I walked in on Sam and Emily, imprinted on a pack brother's sister, Rachel Black no less, and I'm going insane! Yippee! _Hey, it's all in a day's work for Paul Wise!

"Uh, Rachel?" I asked.

"Huh?"

I looked up at the sky praying_ Please God, let her not kill me! She could have God only knows what in that the pocket of her shorts! Please let me live! _

"What is it Paul? Spit it out!"

"Will you go to the bon fire and to Emily's for dinner tonight with me?" I asked. Hell, I pleaded. Yes, I have no pride.

"Is that a date?" she whispered.

"Uh, yeah. I mean if you want" I rubbed the back of my neck ",Or, or we could just go as friends-"

"I'd love to go as your date" said Rachel smiling ",So are you coming to pick me up or I know were Emily Young and Sam Uley's house is. I can meet you there"

As crazy as it was for me to not want to be separated from Rachel Black, I didn't.

I **wanted **her. No, I **needed** her. I **had **to be with her. Feel her. Kiss her. Touch her. Hold her. Every fiber of my being belong to this beautiful creature. And it was scary as hell.

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! Did I just refer to Rachel as _beautiful creature?_ Creature maybe, yeah creature from the black lagoon.

"I'll pick you up at six"

"Okay, well we're here" she said motioning down a long drive way.

"Well, bye then"

"Yeah, bye" she said flashing a brilliant white smile that clashed beautifully with her copper skin.

I waved good bye to her.

About that time to realizations came to me:

1) I loved Rachel Black, and one day she would possibly have my babies.(Or puppies.)

And

2) Jacob was gonna blow! (Bye that I mean phase and kick my ass.)

Not sure which one was scarier…..


	2. Huh?

Chapter 2: Huh?

(Rachel's p.o.v.)

As soon as I got in the tiny house I ran to the bathroom. I had one hour to get ready.

I washed my hair with strawberry mango shampoo, and bathed with banana mango body wash, and then I just soaked in the tub for twenty minutes.

I got out, blow drying my hair

I dressed in silver heels(Yeah, didn't exactly think that one through… Heels at a bon fire?), black flared jeans, a white blouse, and a grey vest.

_Two days in La push, and already I have a man! But that man is Paul Wise…Weird._

I walked out of my room leaving the air mattress and small dresser behind Jacob stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking at my outfit and arching an eyebrow.

"Emily's" I answered him.

"Want a ride there? I'm going too," asked my brother.

"Oh, no actually Paul is picking me up" I answered

"Paul?" choked Jacob aghast "Paul Wise? Rach ?" asked Jacob through gritted teeth "Rach, look me in the eyes!"

I'd never seen my brother look so mad (OK, one time Becca and I filled his book bag with shaving cream in tenth grade, but that was five years ago) so

I looked him in the eyes.

"Shit!" yelled Jacob, hitting his hand on his bedroom door so hard it broke off the hinges.

" What the hell was that?" I asked staring wide eyed at the door.

"Nothing!" he answered "Oh man! OH MAN!"

Jacob ran his hand over his head smoothing his hair down "Not_ again_! Not you! Not _Paul_! _UHHH!_"

"Jacob what the _hell_ are you babbling about?" I asked.

"You'll see, and no effin' detours! If he says he runs out of gas don't fall for it. That' s his way of _doing things_," then he said under his breath "not to mention that's how he lost his virginity"

_Yeah, and I'm an angel!_

I blushed "Sure, sure whatever" I muttered, but really I was thinking about what he said earlier ;_ not again!_

I brushed his arm " Jacob you're hot too!"

"We'll A) that's illegal and B) you're gonna make Paul mad or jealous" said Jacob.

"Ha ha! Nobody likes a smart ass! I mean like temperature wise! You and Paul!" (Well, Paul was both…)

I leaned against one of the burgundy walls of the hallway as I heard a car horn.

HONK!HONK!HONK!

"Can I go now?" I asked my brother kind of afraid after the door thing he'd start beating his bare chest yelling 'Me Tarzan, lord of apes!'

"Yeah, sure," growled Jacob glaring out of the front window that was just visible from the hallway.

I grabbed my purse, slinging it over my shoulder, and running out to Paul's car.

"Hey, Rach!" said Paul in a warm tone I'd never heard him use when we were kids.

I liked it, I liked it a **lot**.

"Hey!" I squealed, what the hell? I squealed? I was Rachel Candice Black,

and I didn't squeal. And I sure as hell didn't giggle like a freaking school

girl, but I did when he hugged me.

"Well, let's go!" said Paul backing out of the driveway. He drove faster

than I liked, but for some reason I felt safe around him.

It was like I could trust him with my life, like where ever he was it was my

safe haven.

We arrived at Emily's house in fifteen minutes. As soon as we got there

Paul turned to me ", I have to go see my ….um…boss Sam"

"Okay, you work for Sam Uley?" I asked.

"Um… yeah you could say that," he told me then he leaned in and gave me

a small peck on the lips.

It was unexpected, but I'm a girl who likes surprises. Even though it was

just a little kiss it made me feel warm all over and whole.

It was even better than the first time I…. never mind.

When he left me I suddenly felt empty, worse so than when I was on the

beach.

I didn't want to look antisocial so I found my way over to a group of

women.

One, who looked underage, was drinking a beer and the other had her hair

curtained over the right side of her face.

Has anyone ever given you that look? That "we've just been talking about

you" look? Well, I got that look eight times as I passed people in the yard.

I let it roll off of me. I plastered a smile on my face as I made my way to the

twosome sitting by the fire.

"I'm Rachel Black, Paul's date," I said holding out my hand to shake. The

one with a beer looked up. I saw her eyes meet the other girls, and give her

a look.

She ignored my hand, and went for a hug saying ",Hi! I'm Kim Harrison!

And this is Emily!"

I looked at Emily as she got up her hair falling showing her face, she had a

terrible scar running down the right, all the way from her eye to her hand.

The last time I saw Emily she was eighteen, and with Leah. (It was weird

Leah and I didn't really get along, but it's still how we met.)

"Uhm, bear attack," she muttered pointing at the scars.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare," I said avoiding eye contact. See usually I saw past

all that kind of stuff, and just saw a person, no matter who it was.

"It's alright," sighed Emily, but you could tell it wasn't ",Come here. You're one of us

now"

Then, she to pulled me into a warm embrace as if it were completely normal and she'd

known me all my life.

"Well, I'm um gonna go see Sam," informed Emily getting off of her log and heading to

Her small cabin like house.

"What the hell?" I asked turning to the girl named Kim.

"Well, didn't see that one coming. At least not so soon."

"Huh?" I asked throwing my arms into the air ",What is up around here? Are they on

steroids or something?"

"Not even close, not by a loooong shot."

"Then what? They're freaking HUGE! They're stifling hot! They're rock hard! I suppose

you're going to tell me that they're the next Quileute wolf pack!" I suggested

sarcastically.

Silence….

"Well?"

Crickets…..

"Well?"

"Emily! Boys! It's time!" yelled Kim.

"What the f____?" I hissed.

"Well, doesn't someone have a mouth on her?" asked Leah bluntly to a boy that was

probably her brother, and elbowing him.

"Oh please quit bashin' on my sis, Leah! Like I haven't heard the same or worse come

from you!" said Jacob with an eye roll.

"What are we doing?" I asked more than slightly irritated as we were shuffled

into Emily's cabin.

"One second," said Paul returning to my side and giving me a small peck on the cheek

"Sam will explain everything"

"So, uh everyone we have some news," said a huge man that must have been Sam

coming to the front of the room ",Paul would you like to take it from here?"

Paul nodded and cleared his throat turning to me "I really have no idea how to say this

so I just um will."

He looked at me waiting for me to say something, and I signaled with my hands for him

to continue.

"Well, okay then," said Paul nervously rubbing his hands together ",um you know the

legends that your dad used to tell you when you were a kid?"

I nodded.

"Well, um they're real. You're looking at one right now."

I choked, and looked up at him ",Oh come on! You can't expect me to believe this shit!

Ha, ha, ha! April Fool's! Joke's over!"

No one in the room was laughing, just staring at me. I looked around baffled. They

didn't expect me to believe this crap did they?

"Oh, come on dad! This is frickin' ridiculous! I firmly refuse to believe such, such

complete nonsense!" I said slamming my fist down on the small kitchen table were I was

seated.

"Well you can not believe this 'complete nonsense' that happens to be our lives, but I

can guarantee it is absolutely 100 percent without a doubt real." said Embry solemnly.

I stood up looking at my dad ",You can't believe this can you? They're probably using

this as an excuse to mosh and get high!" I shrieked afraid I was loosing my sanity

because part of me believed it.

I heard someone say ", What the hell is moshing?" in the back of the room.

"Look around you Rach, it's the truth," whispered Paul placing a massive burning hot

hand on my shoulder.

"Show me some proof then," I told them expecting them to give up on the charade

already.

"Who feels like cutting them selves cuz it sure as hell isn't gonna be me," declared Leah

inflexibly.

"Leah," I said in bafflement ",if this is at all true, then you can't be a werewolf! That's

impossible!"

"Nope," said Leah dryly ",I'm Leah Clearwater, the girl who proved all the legends

wrong." Then she turned to glare at Paul like everyone else was now doing.

"Fine I'll do it!" said Paul grumpily striding across the room to the counter where he

opened a drawer, pulling out a fairly sizeable knife.

He came back to me, and closed his eyes slashing open his palm, blood oozing out of the

wound, and dripping into a red pool on the floor.

Uh, blood. I _hated _blood. Everything about it made me want to throw up! But, regardless

I rushed to his side.

"Paul are you-" I stopped mid-sentence as I watched a gash that should have taken

months to do so heal before my very eyes until all that was left was a small pink scar.

Soon the scar too vanished as I gaped in disbelief plopping back into my chair with wide

eyes.

"Do you believe us now?" asked my brother agitatedly tapping his foot on the hard

wood floors.

"Okay," I said slowly looking around the room ",if this is true then there are only two

reasons why I'm allowed to know. I started thinking back to the legends dad used to tell

Becca and me when he tucked us in at night so long ago.

"Either I'm part of Tribal Council, which obviously isn't the case here, or…" I trailed

off as the realization hit me like a brick wall.

_Or I'm an imprint._ I finished in my head _Paul's imprint…_

"So I'm your imprint?" I questioned in an almost inaudible whisper.

Paul nodded and I heard a growl, probably my overprotective "werewolf"

brother, Jacob.

Paul and I exchanged a stare, and I felt as if I could see into his soul. Then, the perfect

moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat, courtesy of Embry.

"Okay, boys!" yelled Kim hopping up from Jared's lap " Get out, wolf girls only!"

The ones that were presumably imprinted like Sam and Jared, and of course Paul looked

like it caused them physical pain to leave, but did as thy were told.

"So," said Kim lighting another cigarette, and leaning over the table towards me ",do

have any um…questions about all this?"

"I don't, I have, What the hell just happened?" I hissed.

"Well, if you are really that dense I have no idea how you got through teaching school!"

exclaimed Kim looking at me with a smile, and exhaling some smoke.

"I just got imprinted on by Paul Wise! We hate each other! We- we were child hood

enemies for Christ's sake!"

"Well, things change. Not to mention how awesome the sex is!" said Kim sagely.

"Kim!" scolded Emily popping her on the back of the head with a large wooden cooking

spoon "We don't want to scare the poor girl away!"

"No one ever let's me do anything!" grumbled Kim crossing her arms and muttering

under her breath.

"Ignore her," said Emily walking over to the oven, and pulling out an enormous sheet

of M&M cookies.

"Emily's just embarrassed!" accused Kim pointing at Emily as she laid the cookies on a

huge purple plate.

Emily didn't disagree, but tried to change the subject ",So um anyone like the show

Gilmore Girls?"

"Na uh, uh Emily Young!" shouted Kim getting up, and walking to a large chrome

fridge, and getting a Coke ",you are not gonna change the subject! Do you want her to

practically pass out her first time with a wolf like someone I know?"

"Kim!" hissed Emily elbowing her in the ribs ",what the hell?" Kim busted out

laughing as I stared wide eyed in horror at the two.

"You passed out?" I chocked staring at Emily. Part of me wanted to be scared while the

other part of me wanted to bust out laughing like Kim was.

"Almost!" corrected Emily pointing with her wooden spoon at Kim, who was now

laying on the floor laughing, and shaking her head.

"Why?" I asked a little frightened ",Is it like rough?"

"No!" said Kim ",well that is unless you want it to be rough…."

"Well, how did you _almost _pass out from wolf sex?" I asked honestly curious.

"Well, you see…" started an embarrassed Emily ringing her hands anxiously and not

making any eye contact with me.

"It was so freaking hot, with Sam's temperature and all, and she didn't stay properly

hydrated, so she got like real, real hot…and that about sums it up," said Kim matter-of-

factly taking a long swig of her Coke.

"Oh," I breathed knowing with that mental image that'd I never be able to look Emily or

Sam in the eye again, or at least not for a _very_ long time.

"So, stay hydrated," mumbled Emily walking to a drawer, and stowing her oven mitts in

them.

"Yeah, sure thing…" I mumbled back half heartedly, because really I was thinking about

what we had just been discussing.

Sex? Sex with Paul Wise? I knew as his imprint that I would some day, but… this was

Just the first date.

"Hello? Earth to Rachel Black?" said a voice ruining my thoughts.

"Huh?" I muttered half in a daze.

"It's your lover boy Paul at the door," said a sing song voice, Kim's. Hearing Paul's

name though revived me, and I walked to the screen door, the metal imprint cables

pulling me towards my love.

"Hey, beautiful," whispered Paul hugging me to his warm chest, and kissing the top of

my head as Jacob growled.

"Hello Cheeks," I whispered back, reaching up on my tip toes to kiss him.

"Cheeks?" he questioned as we stopped kissing raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, your cheeks are cute," I giggled with an impish grin, not without a hint of

innuendo, and boldly smacking his butt as whirled around with a 'what the hell'

expression.

Kim, who had been apparently watching, busted into loud guffaws of laughter for the

second time tonight.

I on the other hand blushed furiously. Paul took my hand though, and led me to the fire

smiling and whispering ",Ah cheeks. I get it!"

We snuggled up together on the log, and by the end of the night we were making out.

(Paul's p.o.v.)

**The following is the conversation Paul has with Sam after he takes Rachel home.**

I watched as Rachel walked up the steps to the front porch of the Black house. She was

So beautiful, it wasn't even funny.

I hurried on down the road home though, and as soon as I got in the door I dialed up

Sam's number.

"Hello?" answered Emily.

"Emily I need to talk to Sam!"

"One minute."

I heard Sam take the phone ",Hello Paul?"

"I just freaking imprinted on Rachel freaking Black!" I yelled into the receiver of my age

old telephone.

"Shit! Are you serious? Dude Jacob's gonna flip!" he said laughing.

"Yeah, I know!"

"Well, I have one thing to say," Sam told me solemnly.

"And that'd be what?" I asked.

"Nice knowing you," he told me seriously.

"Well, aren't you just the best damn Alpha!" I yelled.

"I try my best," said Sam dauntingly, then hanging up. _Oh, great! _I thought sarcastically

as I put down the phone with such force it made a small crater in the counter. _I'm going to _

_Die at the hands of Jacob Black!_


	3. You'll Always Have Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/n: Sorry for how long this took. Thanks a ton for all the reviews!!!

Chapter 3: You'll Always Have Me

(Rachel's p.o.v)

I woke up, stretching, thinking about last night. I yawned looking out my window, wondering if it has all been some really, really bizarre dream.

Then, I saw the note beside my pillow, and I knew for sure it wasn't a dream. On a piece of notebook paper smudged with ink was Paul's messy handwriting.

_Dear Rachel, _

_Good morning my Dumpling. (F.Y.I .if Cheeks is my nickname then Dumpling is your's because of how you used to love your Mama's chicken and dumplings.)_ _Yesterday night was not a dream. It was all real. I'm a werewolf, you're my imprint, dah dah dah dah dah. I'll call you at 8:30. Talk to you later I guess._

_Love,_

_Paul Wise_

I looked at my alarm clock. It was 8:25. For some reason it started a flurry of butterflies in my stomach to think about Paul calling. What would I say? _What would we talk about? What- _

My thoughts were cut off by the "Cuppycake song" my ringtone. I ran over to my dresser where my phone sat as it charged, and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered hopefully, except guess what, it wasn't Paul, it was my stupid little brother Jacob.

"Hello?" he said back, an edge of indecision (?) to his voice.

"What Jacob?" I hissed impatiently ",I'm waiting for a call from Paul!" Then I heard the little beeping that at the moment meant; Paul's calling you!

"Jacob, Paul is calling me so-" I was cut off by Jacob ",Okay Rach, I lo-" then _I _cut _him_ off, I hung up.

"Hello?" I answered with a smile, because this time it just had to be Paul.

"Hey, Sunshine. What's up?" he asked, and I could tell he was smiling too, which for some reason made me smile even wider.

"Nothing whatcha doing?" I asked a little hopeful. I felt empty without him, and as pathetic as it sounds I needed him like I needed air.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a picnic with me on First Beach?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sure just let me get dressed, and uh come pick me up?" I asked. It's not that I was scared of getting in a car, just that if I drove I would get hit by a drunk driver, like mom…

"Rachel? Dumpling? Rach?" asked Paul as I snapped back into reality ",You there?"

"Oh, um yeah, come on over," I said with a fake smile even though he couldn't see me.

~* ~*~*~

Dressed in my pink tank top, white La Push hoodie, and my jeans. Paul came to pick me, and all was fine and dandy, until Paul asked where my brother was.

"I don't know why he would miss patrol," I said dismissing it with a small shrug, why should I give a damn where Jake was?

"Oh, shit," whispered Paul.

"What?" I asked turning down the music.

"Rachel did he call you, or say anything before you came with me?" he asked ",This is vital!"

"Um, he was starting to say he loved me, but I hung up and oh God!" I worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I-I get this feeling in my stomach whenever something's going wrong," I explained ",I feel like I felt when mom died!"

Paul hit the gas, and we were back home in two minutes. He ran in, and soon the whole pack was at my house.

They were there for at least an hour, the whole time I sat in my room. Occasionally one of the guys would phase, but come back with a sullen depressed look shaking their head sadly.

At some point Paul came in, and sat beside me on my window seat ",Rach baby, I have something to tell you."

I looked up at him, and he whispered ",Jacob, Jake's gone sweetie." I jumped up ",Gone what do you mean gone?"

He explained to me how he had ran away because Bella was getting married to Edward, and all this other vampire crap.

"This is bullshit!" I screamed throwing my lamp, luckily Paul caught it before it could break.

I laid down on the air mattress crying ",Why is everything in my life taken away from me? My mom is dead, my sister is in Hawaii, and now, now this? My brother runs away? Why, Paul why?"

"Shh, shh," he whispered coming to lay beside me, and wrapping his arms around me ",He'll come back, baby, he'll come back. And don't you ever say everything is being taken away from you. You always have me, I'll fight to the last breath for you. I will never leave you honey, I promise. Do you understand?"

I nodded, my tears stopping, snuggling into his radiating warmth. For the first time in years I felt at home in my own home.


End file.
